gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wake Me Up
Wake Me Up to piosenka Avicii z The Back-Up Plan, osiemnastego odcinka sezonu piątego. Została wykonana przez Rachel. W teledysku zostało przedstawione, jak Rachel Berry codziennie wykonuje te same czynności grając w musicalu Funny Girl na Broadway'u. Monotonia i presja 8 występów w tygodniu, sprawiły, że postanowiła spróbować swoich sił w serialu telewizyjnym, udając się na przesłuchanie do Los Angeles. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: Rachel: Feeling my way through the darkness | Wyczuwam swoją drogę poprzez ciemność Guided by a beating heart | Prowadzona rytmem swego serca I can't tell where the journey will end | Nie powiem ci gdzie skończy się podróż But I know where to start | Ale wiem gdzie się zacznie They tell me I'm too young to understand | Mówią że za młoda jestem by zrozumieć They say I'm caught up in a dream | Że żyje zaplątana w snach Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes | Życie przeminie jeśli nie otworzę oczu Well that's fine by me '| Ale mi to pasuje '''So wake me up when it's all over '| Zbudz mnie, gdy nadejdzie koniec '''When I'm wiser and I'm older | Gdy przybędzie mi lat i mądrości All this time I was finding myself | Ciąglę odnajdując siebie And I, I didn't know I was lost | Nie wiedziałam, że się pogubiłam So wake me up when it's all over | Zbudz mnie, gdy nadejdzie koniec When I'm wiser and I'm older '''| Gdy przybędzie mi lat i mądrości '''All this time I was finding myself | Ciąglę odnajdując siebie And I, I didn't know I was lost | Nie wiedziałam, że się pogubiłam I tried carrying the weight of the world | Chciałam udźwignąc cięzar świata But I only have two hands | Ale mam tylko dwie dłonie Hope I get the chance to travel the world | Może kiedyś zwiedze świat But I don't have any plans | Lecz nic nie planuje Wish that I could stay forever this young | Chciałabym pozostać tak młoda Not afraid to close my eyes | Bez lęku zamykać oczy Life's a game made for everyone | Życie grą stworzoną dla wszystkich jest And love is a prize | A nagrodą miłość So wake me up when it's all over | Zbudz mnie, gdy nadejdzie koniec When I'm wiser and I'm older | Gdy przybędzie mi lat i mądrości All this time I was finding myself | Ciąglę odnajdując siebie And I, I didn't know I was lost | Nie wiedziałam, że się pogubiłam So wake me up when it's all over | Zbudz mnie, gdy nadejdzie koniec When I'm wiser and I'm older '''| Gdy przybędzie mi lat i mądrości '''All this time I was finding myself | Ciąglę odnajdując siebie And I, I didn't know I was lost | Nie wiedziałam, że się pogubiłam Oo, ooh, I didn't know I was lost | Nie wiedziałam, że się pogubiłam So wake me up | Więc zbudz mnie Galeria: TBUP WMU.png Tumblr n4z589XoRu1rteajko1 500.jpg Tumblr n4z553syUi1rteajko1 500.jpg Tumblr n4uahaPFpp1ta70ywo2 400.gif Filmy: thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Back-Up Plan